With you
by Dark.moon120
Summary: She would never let anyone look at her the same, she would grow strong, and she was going to leave behind that kind, innocent Hinata that everyone looked down on. She would stop doing things to satisfy others, to achieve their approval. Now the only person she needed to satisfy was herself. But what happens when he comes into her life?
1. Stand in the rain

With you…

RUN! GET AWAY! Her mind keep telling, screaming, and even begging her to get out of the crushing scene that her eyes witnessed. When she finally could escape out of her shock, she started feeling the tears forming in her pale eyes and fall down from her porcelain face. She turned around and do what her mind desire. She started running in a random direction, not caring where it would take her. She was so broken, but even so, in some way in the deepest part of her heart, she was happy, truly happy for him. She knew that with her he could achieve true happiness, but she wouldn't lie to herself, she would give everything to be the one and only owner of his beautiful, kind, and cheerful heart.

For a long time she kept running, not even caring that her legs were begging her to stop and take a break. She was so exhausted but her heart wouldn't dare to stop and assume what she just saw. She give a damn about the rain that start falling, better yet, for her the rain was heaven in those moments. In some way the water always soothe her, comfort her, and washed away her tears. Sometimes she could think that her mother was embracing her through the rain. She wouldn't let herself look back, she decided to forget about her one sided and painful love.

This was definitely not her best day. First, her father got mad at her because of one mistake she made. And for a small moment she could see again that look, full of deception, that look that always made her sad. She forgot about it for some time until now. And second she witnessed Sakura and Naruto kissing, confessing their love for each other. Her day couldn't get worse. She was sure that tomorrow everyone would be talking about their relationship. She decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and maintain it occupied with other things. She kept running and running feeling the rain drops travel all around her body, soaking her clothes and making them closer to her body. She kept running until she arrived in front of the training grounds. She couldn't keep running anymore so she decided to stop there and take a break.

She led her steps to the nearest tree and slowly sat down; ignoring the pain in her legs, then carefully brought them to her chest and hid her face in the small gap they formed. She stay there for a while thinking what she did wrong to make her father mad, and why she couldn't obtain Naruto's love. Sakura was pretty, no, beautiful, she knew that, but above her beauty she also was so confident and cheerful while she... Was nothing like her. She start crying uncontrollably and was sure like hell that her sobs could be hear everywhere. She cried her eyes out for a while, remembering all the good moments she spent with Naruto, how could he always encouraged her to keep trying and give her best. For him, she started wanting to be strong in order to protect him, and make him notice her. But all her efforts where in vain. She also remembered all those looks people gave her. They judge her, they labeled her as a weakling, always look down on her, like if she wasn't worth the try, she was tired, exhausted of those looks. She asked herself if Naruto looked at her the same way. What if those smiles he gave her where out of pity? ENOUGH! She told herself. She would never let anyone look at her the same, she would grow strong, and she was going to leave behind that kind, innocent Hinata that everyone looked down on. She would stop doing things to satisfy others, to achieve their approval. Now the only person she needed to satisfy was herself.

She got up, wash away her tears and trough a curtain of water, looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful and shining moon, her old friend, to the one she told her most deepest secrets, the one who watched her despair and suffer, and at night hear her crying. She return her gaze to the ground and remembered some old memories of her childhood, some good along her mother but with her death, everything turn gray, her dad turn more severe and strict. Some fine tears start descending from her flawless beautiful porcelain skin, leaving so the last of the old sweet and kind Hinata.

Determined, she look ahead of her to her new beginning, she led her steps to a trunk and start striking it with her gentle fist trying to improve it, the rain help her since it was her element. Nothing could stop her, or at least that's what she thought.

A young man with jet black eyes and deep black hair like the night, walked through the deserted streets of Konoha, it was really late, or early depending on the person's point of view. But to him it really didn't matter. The night has always been his companion, the one who will never judge him for his past actions of leaving the village and avenging his clan. The dark always accompany him.

He only wanted to get away from his house, form the nightmares that were haunting him since long ago. He give a shit about the rain, it didn't make any difference to him. He look up to the sky making him feel the rain drops running down his soft and delicate, yet at the same time manly features. He closed his eyes, and let his mind drive away. He was tired of none trusting, hateful looks he received from the habitants of Konoha. Since his returning to the village, everybody look at him the same way, but he didn't expect nothing more than that for his previous actions, but that didn't involve to get used to them. Still with his eyes closed, he took a big breath, fuelling his lungs with all the air they could contain and let it out with a loud sigh, in which one he let out all his feelings kept inside him where no one could see them. He remembered some sad and heart breaking memories of his childhood, slowly he opened his eyes and was thankful that there was nobody with those hateful eyes toward him, those looks annoyed him. The only one who didn't look at him that way was Naruto; even Sakura sometimes did look at him with eyes full of deception, sadness and sorrow.  
He looked up to the sky and saw the moon, her only confident, the only one who has seen him cry, since his great lost.

He looked down, and discovered he was in front of the training grounds. He returned his gaze, and decided to keep walking until he heard weapons crushing to the ground. Surprised that there was someone training this late, his curiosity took the best of him, and led him deeper into the grounds to see the person responsible of the noise.

He got closer and closer, trying to not make any noise, since he didn't want to alert the person of his presence, until…CRACK! He stepped into a dry leaf.

Rapidly the pale eyed girl turned around to face the one who interrupt her training, light meet darkness. They face eye to eye. With some kind of war between white with a tinge of lavender and deep black.

"Hyūga?"


	2. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**With you**

**Ok….so here's the second chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so much, but a lot of things happened. First I kind of suffer a block so I didn't know what to write, second I went on a vacation, and finally I started school so… Sorry. Still I think that this isn't good enough and that it sucks but I hope you like it :) one last thing this chapter will be ONLY Hinata's point of view ;) **

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…**_

"Hyūga?" Sasuke asked me, I was dumbfounded since this was the first time we have talked. We kept staring at each other's eyes for a while. For me it was like years when in reality where merely just a few seconds. I couldn't stop looking at his eyes, they were full of….mystery. He was hiding something but I guess we all have secrets.

"Yeah…Uchiha-san" I answered proud of myself that I said it without stuttering. If I wanted to change, this had to be the first step. But I need to put more confidence in myself. And in some strange way he was giving me that confidence that I needed…

Since he wasn't saying anything, and this was turning quite awkward. I decided that for today the training was enough. I returned to my tree and gather all my belongings, that weren't that much, just my jacket. It was still raining, so I took one last look at the sky, taking my time enjoying the feeling of the raindrops falling in my face, forgetting completely about my company.

"Good night Uchiha-san" I finally said, I start walking in direction to my house, because there was no home for me in there.

"Hn…" was all Sasuke said to me, I couldn't care less that he didn't said any word to me, after all I had heard of his ways of communicating, which weren't really good. So I take that as a good night and keep my pace.

As I arrived at my house I tried to not make any noise possible, so in that way no one would wake up, and start asking why was I out or anything like that. But of course my cousin noticed my absence.

"Hinata-sama, I was really worried, where were you?" Neji asked me, of course I wouldn't say everything to him just a few thing to not make him worry about me.

"I was training, and time passed really fast, so I didn't notice the time, sorry for make you worry. But still you know I can take care of myself." I told him, and I have to admit he was surprised of my new attitude; he kept staring at me with wide eyes.

I was pretty sure he was asking himself what happen with my sweet stuttering voice, if only I could tell you…

"Good night Neji-ni san" with that said I start walking to my room.

"Good night, Hinata-sama" he said to me, I guess he pass his state of shock and finally said something to me. -"and remember if you want to talk…I'm here for you. Not as your protector but as your family"

Those words that I searched so desperately for… That warm feeling of a family that I always wanted… If only I had it, but the new Hinata doesn't trust and will not depend in anyone.

"I'll keep it in mind ni-san" I lied –"and one thing more…Tomorrow can we train together? - I asked.

"Sure I'll wait for you, how about 6 o'clock?"

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow."

I went to my room, and stood in front of my mirror, watching me without recognizing myself. In front of me stood a completely stranger, someone that I didn't know…There was nothing left of the old me. My eyes weren't kind anymore; they hold a cold and emotionless look.

I took one of the longest baths I ever had. For once I was feeling powerful; I realized that I didn't need anyone's approval, that I could do whatever I want with my life since I wasn't anyone's property.

A lot of people have broken me down, but I still somehow stood up again. They only made me a better fighter. I couldn't be over because he was gone. He wasn't mine since the beginning. And I finally understood that.

Now thanks to those people who called me weak, useless, and a burden for everybody, I got a new start with a new me, and actually care for that me.

I noticed one old photo of me with Naruto, from the old days of school; I stared at it for a while. Then, I ripped it into two and threw it to the trash. I took all of the things that remind me of him, and place them in a box. Next, I went downstairs, and walked to the backyard. Once there I set fire to the box and watched as all of it turned into ashes, without feeling regret I returned to my room.

Once there I lay down in my bed, still thinking a little about what happened today, but what I could have expected, I mean , it took time to make me fall I love with him, of course it would take time to get him out of my mind.

Remembering everything that happened today, he popped in my mind…Uchiha Sasuke. He surely was one interesting person; I never had talked to him once, until today.

It has been months since Naruto brought him back to Konoha, and still no one trusted him. But you can't blame them; I mean he tried to kill us all. But I think that everyone has a second chance, STOP! That's what the old me could have said, I have to stop thinking like that for my sake.

It's better if I sleep now since tomorrow would be my training with Neji, I need to rest to be better…

The last thoughts that pass through my mind was that, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, that there's still a tomorrow, and in that tomorrow everything would be better…

**I really hope you like it, and if not please tell me what do you want me to change add or something, I'll try to update soon, but I don't promise anything since I'm staring school and things like that. Love you guys ;)**


	3. Never too late

**Hi! First of all I want to say sorry for all the time I took to do a next chapter, but my school is killing me! So many works and project and ahajdgahdgak! But well enough of my life as you will read I'm kind of making Sasuke a lot not like his character, but I need to keep making him like that in order to blend with my story. If you don't like that, then don't read and also is difficult to think like Sasuke at least for me D: I can't promise that I will update soon, but I will try love you guys!**

It's never too late

Just as she left, I stood there in silence watching her go. I waited until she was out of sight and then I walked closer to the trunk where she was training her gentle fist, and between the dirt and rain I could perfectly distinguish blood stains. She must have been here since long ago.

I don't know but she remind me of my old self, the little boy who would run behind his brother begging him to teach him something new, and won't stop training till he fell. That little boy who loved life… But he died long ago.

I decided that it was time to go back home, and so I started walking to the main entrance of the training grounds. By now the rain had already stopped.

I walked slowly, watching how every house had the lights turned off, I was so jealous of their capacity to sleep and dream, to be happy. Hell, how long has it been since I had a dream? The only thing I get when lying down is nightmares that won't stop haunting me.

Until now, no one has been able to make me want to live, the only thing keeping me alive was the desire to kill my brother, but that I have already accomplished, and it didn't felt like I thought it will. I just discovered a horrible truth. I wanted to destroy Konoha for doing that to my family, to Itachi, to me. I wanted to make them feel the same pain as me, but Naruto put some sense into me. I still don't forgive them and my desire for vengeance is still there, but Naruto promise that he will change the ninja world and I kind of wanted to believe he will.

Naruto is the only light in my life, I'm only darkness and sometimes I'm afraid that the little light that I have will go away…and I'll be left alone in that deep hole again, but this time with no one caring to get me out of there. I keep thinking that I don't deserve the kindness he shows to me, but I still want to have it. He's my best friend, even when I don't tell him or show it I care about him a lot.

Without me knowing, because of being deep in my thoughts, I arrived to my house; I got the keys from my pocket and opened the door, walking directly to my sofa. I just lay down there, resting without going into sleep because I knew that I will dream of them, something I really didn't want to. By now I had problems of insomnia, but there were nights were my tiredness will get the best of me and I will actually fall asleep, but in that I'll get those nightmares and woke up almost instantly. In those sleepless nights I would go out and train, or sometimes discovered new places and hidings in Konoha. I turned around and watched the clock to see the time. 5:45 a.m.

Suddenly the door rang and I stood up and went to open to whoever was there. I was surprised to see Naruto awake at this time since he would be asleep until 12:30 or something. I could see trough his eyes that he was truly happy. I perfectly knew that it had to be one of two things; first he got the title of hokage or two he finally got Sakura to go out with him. I looked again into his eyes. Both.

I let him in, and we sat in the living room. I offered him something to drink or ate, but he refused. So I just sat in front of him waiting for him to start talking to the point it would get someone deaf.

"Sasuke! You're not going to believe this! Naruto shouted

"You got the title of Hokage and Sakura finally accepted to go out with you" I simply answered him, with a poker face.

"How did you know? Did you spy on me or something?"

"I'm not you dobe, I can see it in your eyes…"

"For some reason I feel violated…but whatever is amazing Sasuke, I'm so happy right now!"

I was happy for him, but in some deep part of me, I was jealous. How could he, who knew perfectly the pain of losing someone close to him, keep living and be happy while I was here alone?

I should have put some kind of sad face or something because he turned his smile into a face full of seriousness and stare deeply into my eyes.

"Maybe I can't read people's minds or feelings through the eyes and body expression like you," he said, "But I can know when something bothers you, I have know you long enough to do that teme"

"It's nothing", I said

"Sasuke," he said in a really serious and low voice, something that I almost never heard from him, "The world will never be like I expected, it's still full of hatred and pain, but sometimes we need that to know what love is."

"I don't know what…" I started, but Naruto interrupted me and kept talking.

" Ero-senin show me that there will be a time where we'll understand each other, and I want to believe that, Heck! I plan to make that true. So there will be a time were everything will be alright."

"You don't know that Naruto I really want to believe you, but it's difficult if I really don't want to keep living; I don't have anything worth to live for…" I honestly answered him, a bit surprised that I said that out loud.

"You know Sasuke, it's not too late to find that something, it's never too late to discover that something you want to protect from everything, the one thing that makes you think that life is beautiful and worth it"

"But I don't want to feel that again, I don't want to feel the pain of losing something important to me! Why can't you understand that!" I lost myself, something that is really not like me.

"Sasuke…you can't just lose the opportunity of happiness because you're afraid of getting hurt, that's something that comes with life" he calmly explained to me, "We both know that, you can't just stay in the past and keep thinking that it will happen again. The things that happened can't hurt us again. You're the only one that can let them hurt you. You have the power to change that." He starts getting closer to me, until he was staring into my eyes. I stared back at him, giving him my full attention.

"I will repeat myself, search for something you want to fight for, something you will put your life on the line and do everything to protect it" he got up and made his way to the door, slowly opening the door himself as I was still shocked sitting on the sofa, thinking about what he said. Before going he turned his head to me and said.

"It's not too late Sasuke, It's never too late."

**Well… I hope that you liked it, and again sorry for being so late, it's short but that's all I can do…I hope that one day I'll be able to make longer chapters but for now you'll have to just get used to that.**

**Btw if you see anything that I have to correct or something, tell me please that will help me improve and make me be a better writer. **

**I hope to post soon ^^**


	4. Perfect

**D:**

**I'm sooooo sorry! Really I had taken a lot of time updating but it was because I was in finals so I had a lot to do. I'm finally in vacations and have a lot of time, but still I didn't know what to write I kind of had a block. This was one of the longest chapters I had write and one of the hardest too. But well here it is and I really hope you like it :D**

**Btw I don't own Naruto.**

**Perfect**

"_That is all you got, and you dare call yourself a Hyuuga! Hinata try again and this time I want it correctly! You hear me!" Hiashi scream to her little daughter._

"_But dad…I really can't. I'm tired I want mommy…." She said more like a whisper, between sobs._

"_No more whimpering and start now!" He shouted again. "She's not coming back!"_

Hinata woke up breathing heavily; it had been a long time since she last dreamed about her childhood, and she was sure she kept those memories to the back of her mind looked in the deepest of her brain where nobody, even her could reach. She was wrong. She remembered again, but this time she wouldn't cry, she was so tired of crying, of feeling sad. She will learn to ignore those feelings and just move on.

She turned her head to the right where her clock was, and searched for the hour. 3:55 a.m. it was still early but she didn't want to go back to sleep so she just stood up and went to her closet, grab the first clothes she could reach, black pants and a purple tank top; she didn't find her jacket so she decided to just not wear it.

Once she was changed into her clothes she sat in front of her mirror to comb her hair into a high ponytail, when she was done she went downstairs to grab something to eat, just something simple to not leave her stomach empty.

She felt like going out for a walk and use her remaining time to, so she went outside and started going trough the way she knew so well.

She was panting, lying in the ground, product of her hard training. Even if it had passed just a couple of hours, she was already tired. The training she was doing required a lot of her stamina and chakra. Slowly she reached for her water bottle and drank from it till the way there was no liquid left.

Then she stood up and walked to a nearby tree and sat under it. How tired she was of her life…

It was always the same, the same old routine. Wake up, eat, train, eat, go to missions, etc. why did it have to be like that? She was sure she was missing something, why wasn't she happy? She saw others being happy, why did life hate her so much? Why couldn't she get something she wanted once? Or at least keep it?

She kept wondering to herself without getting any answers, her eyes getting heavier by the minute until they were completely closed.

Sasuke couldn't sleep all night, the words of Naruto kept running through his head. Maybe he was right and it wasn't too late to start again…

Tired of all he decided that if he stayed one more minute inside his house his head would explode. So he opted for a walk, by now it was 5:35 a.m.

He was glad he got out of the house; the cold air of the morning relaxed his tensed muscles, and released his mind. This walk was what he needed.

He didn't know where to go, so he let his dazed mind decide for him. How did his life turned out like this? He never thought his life would be like the way it was now, for him right now it was meaningless.

Without him knowing he arrived to the same training grounds from yesterday. The cold air of the morning hitting his face, as he come closer to a tall and old tree, he just sat there without noticing to the small companion he had on the other side. Without delay he sat and let his mind drive away. Silence, the only sound was the one of nature and his mind. Definitely what he needed. Peace.

Suddenly he couldn't help the tiredness anymore and quickly fall asleep. It had been long since he could get to calm himself to the point to get a good sleep, but something inside him, make him feel warm. He didn't know what was or who the one was making him feel like that, but something he was sure of; he didn't want to let this feeling disappear.

Little by little, her eyes started to open up. Taking her surroundings she decided that it was time to go back to her house and prepare for her training with her cousin. She didn't want to be late, that would break one of her new rules for herself: "Never be late for anything".

Striking lightly her legs to get rid of the dust, she didn't look back, so she didn't saw the person not too far from her. She left the training grounds and walk directly to the main house.

Once there she thought that it was pointless to clean herself if in a few moments she was going to get dirty again. So to make a better use of her time she decided to fix herself something to eat. Nothing too complicated, a more easy thing.

She grabbed some eggs and a frying pan, and then she put bread in the toaster and started cooking. Once ready her meal, she went to the fridge and picked an orange juice can and a glass. Next, she sat in a chair and started eating.

Once done, she directed herself to the appointed place to meet her cousin; it wasn't long till she saw a young man, with long dark brown hair, obviously his cousin. This time she wasn't nervous or something else to face him, yeah it had been long since he hated her, and now the only thing he did was protect her and try to make her happy when she felt sad. Just like an older brother.

"Good morning Hinata-sama."

"Morning Neji-niisan"

"So let's start Hinata-sama, I hope you rested enough."

(Sorry...I'll have to omit their training because well…I suck at writing fight parts so you have to imagine it yourself, but I promise someday in the future I'll be able to write one.)

"You were really good Hinata-sama," Neji says, smiling, approaching her. "A little bit mistakes in your footing but even so, really well" Neji said.

"Thank you Neji-niisan," she says, with a blank expression in her face. "It means a lot from you."

"Hinata is something the matter?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Is just that you're not your cheerful self, you're not smiling like always after a compliment."

She sighs as she answers, "I really am not in the mood to talk about it, you will find out soon." As she said that, she walked out from the room.

She left the training ground, and went to her bedroom. She wanted to visit Kurenai and his baby, since it had been a long time since she did the last time. But first of all she needed to take a bath.

She decided to take her time, and enjoy the feeling of the hot water. This was so difficult for her. Even though she said she would be different, that she will not let anyone in and hurt her again. She couldn't help the pain she felt, all the rush and hate she had that make her feel high and strong suddenly left her, she just wanted to sleep and never open her eyes again. It hurt her that Naruto never answer to her confession, that he let her keep her hopes up. Even if she wanted to just forget about everything, she just realized that it wasn't that easy as it sounded. She realized that this will take time. She only hoped that with that time she would really forget and maybe…just maybe she will feel whole again and happy. Who was she kidding; she has never been whole since the beginning.

She let out a deep sigh and got out of the tub, and told herself that she will try, try to fix herself, to be strong and be happy. She took her towel and wrapped herself with it. Once she was in front of her closet, she picked a white simple shirt and some pants that Ino gave her. Normally she wouldn't wear anything above her knees, but she decided to change something today so… kind of short pants will be for today. Once ready she left her room and made her way out of the house. She will put back, piece by piece.

Everybody in the village smiled at her, but she just ignore them. It wasn't a secret that she love Naruto, and she guessed it wasn't a secret now about the relationship of the blonde and the pink hair girl. She didn't need their pity, so she did what her brain told her, not anymore her heart. Raise her chin up and keep going with a straight face and strong steps.

She was happy once she saw Kurenai's house, finally she could be secure of the stares she received. She didn't knock, instead she use the spare key Kurenai gave her.

Her 'mother' because that was what she meant for her, was with her baby giving him all the love of a mother. She wouldn't lie to herself she was jealous of the baby. He had a mother, who love him and would give everything for him; he had love, something that was stolen from her. But she couldn't hate him, he was innocent of her despair, no one was at fault. She let them get to her.

She stopped those thoughts the moment her sensei looked at her, and…she broke down. She started crying. Her sensei looked at her with worried eyes and put his baby in his crib to approach to the broken girl.

"Hinata I'm so sorry…" the beautiful woman said as she hugged the girl.

"It hurts…It really hurts and I don't want it to hurt. I don't want to care but I can't stop the pain."

Kurenai didn't know what to say, what could she say to make her feel better? Nothing will change what happened and she just couldn't tell her that she could end her pain. It was something that happened and no one could change it.

"But you know I guess is just that…I'm a failure, everybody says that, and I think that maybe even Naruto thinks that."

"Don't say that! Don't you ever feel like you're less than perfect. If you feel like you're nothing, then you're wrong because you're perfect to me. You're the sweetest and kindest girl I ever know, but besides that you're strong. Strong like no one else, and I'm not talking about physical strength but the one in here." She said as her index finger was in her heart.

"I…I really can't think that, now I see myself in the mirror and I can't stop my brain of saying thing about myself. They keep repeating, they are my own screams, they just say I'm weak, useless, pathetic, ugly, and I can't stop them!" she almost screamed as more tears fell down her face. "I don't know myself anymore…"

"You're so mean when you talk about yourself and you should try to change those voices in your head, you should like yourself more my dear Hinata."

"I try…" she said with a broken voice. "I really try, to chase down my demons and for a moment, a small moment I liked myself… but it ended in a waste of my time because they just returned back to what they were."

"I will say this to you, like I told you before don't look up for the critics because they are everywhere, just be ok with you and that's all that should matter. Cover your ears and listen to yourself only. Because your perfect…and what sucks is that you can't even see it."

"I will change! I know I will…"And she just cried, she let all the feelings she had been holding since yesterday and didn't let out because she promised herself she wouldn't do it anymore, but she couldn't keep her promise it hurt her more now than it did yesterday for some estrange reason, maybe because yesterday, deep inside her she wanted to believe that it was a nightmare but seeing all today had woke her up of her daydream and made her confront reality. From today she promised that this would definitely, for real this time would be the last time she cried for someone… She needed to change, to stop expecting so much from others and ignore what they thought about her. Today she renewed her promise to herself and this time she will keep it.

**So… I really didn't know what to write but finally it's done. As you can see I tried to put clear that Hinata had realized that is really different said than done, and also I wanted her change to be slow not the one from night to morning. And I felt kind of identified to her since I have said so myself that "Oh I will stop caring since today" and things like that but at the end the stupid me still cares but well you don't care about my life so…whatever. Another thing I hope you have realized is that all the chapters are based on songs ;)**

**I love you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter (:**

**P.s. if you see some grammar mistakes or have any ideas I will be happy to hear them and correct whatever you see. Thanks! (:**


	5. Notice

I'm so sorry to inform you that this story would be on hiatus, I just lost the feeling while writing it and don't want to post just about anything. So I would rewrite the story and fix my ideas. Don't know how long would it take me but be sure that one day I would finish it. If you want, you can read my other story I'm currently writing or just wait till I write again. I ask your forgiveness and patience.

Love, .


End file.
